It's Over
by Metoria
Summary: The Gestapo find out about Hogan's underground activity and come to get him. However Carter was warned by Danzig and now they must escape. However some complications arise.
1. Escape

Escape

…

I've been in a serious mood these past couple days so I figure I may as well write my serious fic while I'm in the mood.

…

Hogan waited inside the barracks for Carter to return from blowing the bridge. All he had to do was set a charge. Simple enough. Hogan wasn't worried in the least. Carter was a professional, in his eyes, when it came to explosives. Things had been pretty lulled in the forest too; not too many patrols. Klink had popped in that night for a nightly inspection. But Carter was present then and the German's didn't expect a thing. Once the Germans had left Carter dressed into his dark clothing and headed out with the explosives. He had been proving himself more and more lately that he could handle missions on his own. Especially one like this. It was after all just to blow a bridge, that the German's didn't seem to overly care about. It served as simple transportation. All other security was guarding another bridge clear on the other side of Hammelburg.

It was eleven at night. Carter left barely a half hour ago. He wasn't due back for another hour or two. However there came a tapping on the bunk entrance to the tunnel.

Newkirk and Lebeau looked at one another. Newkirk opened the bunk and up climbed Carter.

Kinch ran to get the colonel who was in his office.

"Andrew, what are you doing? You're supposed to-"

"Guys! We're in trouble." Carter had terror in his eyes.

Hogan came out a worried look on his face. "What happened? Patrols?"

Carter shook his head panting. "No… Gestapo… they're coming here for us!"

"What?" It was a whisper and only that. Everyone looked from one person to another as Carter explained.

"The underground agents, Tiger and Danzig, came and found me. You had told Danzig that we were handling the bridge tonight." Carter said it as a fact not a question. He had heard the colonel telling the underground that they would be at the bridge that night. They both had got the news and waited for Carter to arrive to tell him. Luckily he didn't arrive too late or not at all.

Hogan nodded.

"They said, that an underground agent defected and spilled everything about us." Carter was still panting. "The Gestapo will be here by morning if not sooner. That gives us barely enough time to get out of here. Hopefully." Carter was still panting from telling what was going on. He prayed they had any time to get out.

No one moved.

Carter looked around at them like they were crazy when in fact they were stunned.

Kinch was the first to move. He booked past Carter pushing his friend aside slightly to get down into the tunnel to contact London for an emergency sub to pick them up.

Hogan moved next. "Burn everything. Carter get some of your explosives when we leave we need to blow the tunnel to leave no trace. Olsen get to the other barracks and get everyone out now. We move NOW." Hogan ran into his office to grab the last bits of things they might need. Newkirk and Lebeau ran to grab maps and papers of all kinds and to burn them. Carter jumped into the tunnel and began grabbing every bit of explosives he had. He still had the explosives he was supposed to use for the bridge. He didn't blow it up he figured getting the news back to everyone was more important than some stupid bridge. He gathered everything and set the timers for three hours. They would be gone by then. He knew that.

An hour passed slowly and terrifyingly. The other barracks were out first on their way to the coast to meet the sub that was well on it's way at high speed. There was no way London was going to let anything happen to their best team of underground agents. The woods were being scouted by other underground agents as well to keep the men safe in case the Germans happened across them as they made their escape.

Hogan and his top men made their way to the exit. The timers on the bombs still having a bit to go before they went off. They were armed and ready. Olsen and Wilson had led the other men of the camp off in small groups to the coast. The maps and papers and other things had been burned wherever they would and as quickly as they could. The stove was still burning with papers, maps, and books that the men had stuffed in as tight as they could go. The stove would probably be burning for a while. If it burnt down the barracks they wouldn't care. They wouldn't be in it.

Hogan looked through the periscope and saw a car coming up the road. Just one car. No doubt being followed at a distance by other trucks that held guards ready to arrest the men. Hogan pushed the scope up and then turned. "Let's go." He was followed by Kinch, Lebeau, Newkirk then Carter. As Kinch made his assent after Hogan. Carter tapped Newkirk on the shoulder.

Newkirk turned and saw an almost pleading look on the young man's face. He looked to the gloved hand. Newkirk smiled. Typical of Carter. "Sure mate." Newkirk took the mouse out of Carter's hand and put it in his own pocket. Carter had holes in his pockets after all and there was no way he'd lose his dear friend Felix. Newkirk didn't mind. He'd grown somewhat fond of the little mouse. They all had. He was one of them after all. It was Newkirk's turn to climb. As soon as he was half way up the ladder he felt Carter accidentally knocked against his boot beneath him. Carter must have been eager to get the heck out of there.

Once the two were out of the tunnel they scurried as quickly and carefully as they could to where Hogan, Kinch, and Lebeau waited. "We ready?" Hogan asked everyone and got nods and affirmatives in response. They moved off deeper into the woods. It was so dark without a shining moon and nothing but cloud cover. Which wasn't that bad. It was good cover in the dark for them. The snow on the ground created loud crunching sounds as they moved through it. Kinch was at the back covering their footprints. Hogan told him to cover the tracks in the snow as well as he could. The snow was packed and not as soft and easy to sweep over the tracks as it had been on the last mission after the snow had freshly fallen.

A wind was picking up slightly. Hogan stopped abruptly along their path. Everyone's hearts began to beat faster than they had moments before, although they were racing to begin with. Hogan dropped to the ground Newkirk and Carter on either side of him Kinch and Lebeau behind them. Newkirk couldn't hear his ranking officer breathing. No doubt too afraid to breath. The Englander looked ahead. There behind a bush was a guard from camp looking at them. Newkirk glanced at Carter who was staring right back not moving. Hogan was doing the same. Newkirk could see fear in the men's eyes although it was so dark. He wasn't sure if they'd been caught or not. The guard continued to look right at them. Newkirk wasn't sure how much more he could take. He saw Hogan lower his head closer to the ground where they were lying. Eyes open, watching. Like a dog who thinks he's seen something and thinks it might be dangerous and must be cautious.

Then the guard took a step. Hogan's eyes shot wider. Newkirk could see the worry in them even more now. It was without a doubt pure terror. Carter had the same look and was visibly shaking. Hogan was stiff as a board.

Newkirk looked back to the guard.

The guard looked over and around the bush from where he stood, shook his head, turned and went in the opposite direction.

Hogan let out a shaky breath he'd been holding. The vapor in the breath could be seen in the air just above the snow level. They waited until they were sure the guard was gone. Hogan stood first, crouched slightly. Then Newkirk and Kinch. Carter was the last to get up. Newkirk pulled him to his feet. Carter was still shaking. "Mate, e's gone." Newkirk said trying to comfort the young man.

Carter looked at him then enveloped himself in his arms. "Yeah…" it was a relieved word.

Newkirk noticed the gesture by Carter. He was cold. Blimey, all he had on was his dark clothes. He wasn't even wearing any boots just some worn shoes and very thin socks.

"Come on." Hogan breathed the words as quietly as possible so he wouldn't be heard by anyone else.

Newkirk looked at his commanding officer then at Carter who moved into line behind Hogan.

They jumped when they heard an alarm go off behind them. Dogs began barking like crazy and shouts in German could be heard. Hogan grabbed his men and pulled them along behind him. It wouldn't be long before the Germans began combing and running through the woods. He had to get his men to safety. The group began running as fast as they could and as carefully as they could through the woods, avoiding any patrols they might come across.

Carter saw a guard up ahead. Why were they still running? He grabbed Hogan's coat and yanked him back knocking into everyone else and causing them to fall to the ground. The wind was now gusting and was too loud for the guard to hear them fall into the crunching snow. Hogan looked at Carter with an angry glare but Newkirk had seen the guard as well and pointed ahead of them to a tree where only the point of a gun could be seen in the darkness. It may have looked like a branch to anyone but Newkirk and Carter noticed it was too perfectly shaped to be a branch. The wind gusted and yanked Hogan's hat off of his head and blew it off of into the forest somewhere to his left. He had more important things to worry about.

They heard shouts behind them and turned to see off in the distance a group of German soldiers. Ahead of them the guard behind the tree had emerged and was looking in their direction for the group of soldiers. He was going to wait for them to come to him. He took a step forward.

Hogan had lost his pistol in the snow when he fell. He reached over and took Newkirk's pistol. He made a motion from them to stay. He began to quietly crawl off but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Carter with sad eyes. Hogan gestured for the young man to let go but Carter shook his head and reached past the colonel to grab the hand gun. When he had it he handed it back to Newkirk. Then he leaned in and whispered something inaudible to the others and Hogan lied there in shock as Carter crawled away before he could grab his ankle to stop him.

"Sir." Newkirk said sharply and was immediately silenced by a hand over his mouth. Hogan looked over to the guard who was slowly making his way over to them. He was about ten feet from them when they heard an explosion in the distance. Carter's bombs had gone off. Everyone, even the guard, snapped their wide eyes toward the direction of the camp. Smoke and fire was visible in the distance. Screams from the camp could just barely be heard over the roaring wind.

A loud echoing gun shot went off in the opposite direction of the camp and passed them where Carter had crawled.

Was it him who shot? Or was he being shot at? Hogan wasn't sure.

The guard went running off in the direction of the gun shot as did the soldiers behind them. Hogan waited until the soldiers had run passed them before turning to his men.

"Sir, why did you let him go?" Lebeau asked.

Hogan thought back to the minutes before Carter left.

Carter had leaned in and cupped Hogan's ear to talk to him. "I'll lead them off. You get the other's to safety. They need you. I'm expendable, so I'm the one to do it. Not you. You're not expendable. You are our leader and the one who takes care of us. I'm not. They need you." Carter had looked him in the eyes as he repeated this fact. "I'll do my best to get back. I promise. Don't wait up for me." His smile was sad as he moved on. He probably thought he wouldn't make it back.

Newkirk sat in the snow. "'Expendable'?" How could Carter think that. He was their friend. Logically, he supposed, to the current mission he was, but that didn't make a difference. They loved him like a brother. He WAS their little brother. The one that is supposed to be protected. Feeling rotten, they moved on to the coast, hoping that Carter would catch up with them on their way.

They had no such luck. They got to coast without a single patrol coming near them though. They heard gun shots constantly through the roar of the wind the entire time. On the edge of forest, they looked to the water and the surrounding area; no patrols. The sun was breaking just over the distant horizon indicating dawn approaching on their fourth day of fleeing. They moved off to the shore and signaled the sub. The other men must have been on it already. It was probably over crowded too, it was the only sub in the area.

On the way to the sub, Hogan and the others wondered what had become of Carter, had he beaten them to the sub? But then why would there still be gun fire. The underground was said to be in the forest helping them. Would they help Carter? Would they get to him in time? Or would they be caught right along with him? He tried asking the man taking them to the sub but he didn't know names of anyone that was brought aboard. He had a serious rush job and full boat as he took the other men from the Stalag earlier through many trips from the sub and back.

The Commander of the sub had been taking a list of all the men who had come onto the sub. Everyone BUT Carter was on the list. The sub had submerged to hide itself, incase spotted by German patrols, while it waited for the last man to arrive. It was passed dawn and the patrols and Germans were at the coast looking for the escaped prisoners. The commander of the sub came to Hogan who was waiting and watching for any sign of Carter. "Colonel Hogan, we must move on. He wont make it passed those guards that are on the beach. They're sure to be there for a long while searching. There's no way he'd get to us in time. He's probably been caught." The commander placed a supportive hand on Hogan's shoulder.

Hogan sighed and slumped his shoulder's defeated. He was right. He nodded solemnly and the commander left to inform his men to move out and head for England.

Newkirk was standing in the corner. Carter was his friend and they were leaving him behind in Gestapo hands. He felt so rotten. Why hadn't they gone after him? True that if they went in a group they'd have been spotted instantly. Newkirk left to try and find some place he could be alone.

They'd never see the young man again, would they? Everyone grieved among themselves the entire trip to London. None of them cared how free they were if they couldn't share it with Andrew.

…

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Searching

Search

…

[One Month Later]

…

They sat in the base conference room waiting for any kind of information. Everyone had been checked over incase of injury while escaping. Luckily the most anyone suffered was a scrape from tripping and knocking against a fallen tree. They had arrived in London only days after they left Germany They waited for any news on Carter. If he had some how gotten to safety, they had to know. The four men weren't sure how long they waited however, no news came. The Germans never said that an Andrew Carter was taken prisoner by anyone. Of course they could be lying. Here the men were waiting for permission to go out and look for him in Germany. Newkirk was pacing. Hogan was standing, staring out the window. Kinch and Lebeau were trying to break the silence with idle chat but neither of them really felt like it. But the silence was killing them.

Hogan wasn't even listening to them and neither was Newkirk. Everyone only had one person on their mind and a dreadful question; what happened to him?

A major walked into the room with a note. "I'm looking for Colonel Hogan?"

Hogan turned and addressed the man who in turned handed him the note and waited before leaving incase there was a response to be given. Hogan unfolded the note and read it then folded it back up again. No change in his features. He still had the serious look that he had on before he read the note. He was silent as he lowered his hands.

The major was silent and waiting. "Will that be all, Sir?"

Hogan nodded absently and the major left.

Newkirk knew what the answer was. "They're not goin' to let us."

Hogan was silent still. "He's been marked down as missing in action and we're forbidden from going after him. It's too dangerous. We barely escaped last time. They don't want us getting caught."

"What if the Gestapo have him." Lebeau jumped up.

Hogan shook his head. "Not necessarily. They may have him and aren't reporting it, you know those krauts, or he was shot and killed."

Everyone lowered their eyes solemnly.

Finally Newkirk spoke up. "Sir, we should go after him. 'e-"

"They've forbidden us from doing so." Hogan said sharply as he turned to look at them. He was irritable from lack of sleep and all the worry he was going through. "I'm sorry." He spoke quietly to make up for his snap at the men. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked and saw Kinch. Hogan sighed. There was nothing they could do just hope he would show up on their door step one day through some miracle. "There's nothing we can do for him now. Besides where would we start looking? Hammelburg? They would take him somewhere higher up to interrogate him if they did have him."

They all agreed. Now that they know that Stalag Thirteen was run by an underground group (practically) there would be no way they'd put him back in there. Hogan wondered what ever happened to Klink and Schultz and the other guards at the camp. More guilt came over him. He had actually grown quite fond of them, hadn't he? He just prayed that they didn't get shot for inefficiency or suspected of being with the underground. Why was he hoping that those certain Germans were alright? They were Germans after all. But Schultz was very kind to them. Even Klink had a lot of sympathy for them at times. He and Klink had even once spoke that if they weren't at war they'd be good friends. Maybe it was true. Hogan sighed. He supposed they could just go on with their lives right? After all, neither of them knew who the other was before they had gone to Stalag Thirteen and they got along just fine. But that wasn't the point. Like the saying goes. You don't know what you have until it's too late, and boy was it too late. Did Carter even know how much they all loved him? Did they even realize how much he had cared about them? He rushed back to camp to save them with what little time they had. He could have left them and gotten to safety himself. They got out of there by the nick of their teeth. He led the soldiers away from them so they could get to safety.

Newkirk still had Felix in his pocket. He touched the mouse's head gently as a comfort for the poor creature. He could tell it was just as depressed as they were. He usually left it in his bunk room but it always managed to sneak into his pocket.

Hogan turned and went to leave the room.

"Sir?" Newkirk took a step after the man.

Hogan only turned his head slightly to speak to the men. "I'm going to lie down."

They understood.

Kinch looked at the others as Hogan left the room and headed down the hall. "We should all get some rest." They hadn't much sleep in the past month. As much as they didn't want to they would have to abandon the search for Andrew. Not completely, but they could do nothing more.

Newkirk was nearly out the door when a captain walked nearly walked right into him. Newkirk stepped back in time though.

"My apologies, I was wondering if you searched any of the hospitals." the captain said referring to their search for Carter.

Newkirk sighed. They had searched every hospital from England to France but to no avail.

Lebeau spoke instead. "We searched every one we could find and contact."

The captain nodded then looked at the men. "You only searched for Andrew Carter?"

The three men looked between each other confused. "Who else would we search for?"

"John Doe?" The captain suggested.

They had never thought of that. Why hadn't they thought of that? Because it would only be logical that the hospitals would look at Andrew's dog tags. He had them when they left the camp. They knew that. Newkirk saw Carter stuff them in his shirt just before they left. Unless…

"You think he may have lost his dog tags?" Newkirk asked.

The captain shrugged. "I don't know. It's a possibility. But where else can you go to search? What else can you do than this?"

Newkirk suddenly felt so much hope. He had sudden confidence that he would find Carter. And then reality set in. Was it really likely to find him? With all that gun fire, even if he made it to a hospital under John Doe, would he have survived? Maybe he was still wandering the wilderness. Then a picture of a beaten, injured, young man on a shore signaling for a sub that wasn't there to come for him popped into Newkirk's head. Desperation clear in the young man's his features. Newkirk's heart ached as he remembered that they had left him behind and that image didn't help. But did Carter actually make it to the shore? Probably not. He had gone in a complete different direction than they had. But he would look in the hospitals again.

"I'll go let the Colonel know what we're doing." Kinch said leaving knowing that the rest of the team was for the idea.

Newkirk and Lebeau decided to split up the hospitals for them to search. They would go as teams. Newkirk and Hogan then Lebeau and Kinch. They would start in London. One team would take one side the other team would take the other. Then they would go out from there. To narrow down the search they would find out which hospitals had John Doe's and which didn't so they didn't waste their time. They could start in he morning it was late anyway.

…

Kinch knocked on Hogan's door. A soft 'come in' was heard and Kinch opened the door to see his commanding officer laying on his bed with his arms folded behind his head, starring at the ceiling. "What is it?" His voice was quiet tired and weary almost half sleepy.

Kinch debated telling his commanding officer now. The man needed sleep and he sounded like he was close to it. If he told him what was going on he'd shoot up right and become excited and not be able to sleep at all. But if he didn't tell Hogan he'd get reprimanded for it. He deserved to know.

"There's one last thing we haven't looked for." Kinch started.

Hogan looked at him confused.

"John Doe." Kinch hoped that would be all that needed to be said.

Hogan sat up slowly. "Carter had his dog tags though."

"But say he lost them some how." Kinch said. "It's worth a try."

"Of course it is." Hogan stood with renewed hope as well.

"Newkirk and Lebeau are handling the planning. You should get some rest." Kinch said motioning for Hogan to lie back down.

Hogan did so and, with a bit of relief and hope, was able to fall asleep shortly after Kinch left.

Hogan had been thinking of other things to calm him enough to get some sleep before, such as pretty girls. Now he would imagine finding Carter. He'd walk into the hospital and ask for the John Doe's. He'd go up ready to see every one of them and then not but a few in he'd find Carter lying in a bed asleep. Too weak to speak, or have amnesia even, and when he'd open his eyes he'd see the colonel and then his memory would return like in one of those soap opera's the BBC is always playing. Hogan smiled at that thought. Carter would find it funny too, Hogan was sure of that.

He knew he'd be getting his hopes up and was probably doing more harm than help to himself imagining these things but at least he'd get some sort of sleep. He prayed with all his heart that he'd find Andrew; soon. Closing his eyes he slipped off into dreamless sleep.

…

The next morning Hogan and Newkirk went to the biggest hospital in London that handled military and prisoners of war and asked for the John Doe's. They were given nearly ten. They decided to split up. Lebeau and Kinch were searching the other big hospital for the military and prisoners of war.

Newkirk and Hogan looked at all the John Doe's none of them were Carter. They met at the last room together they looked in with hopes and then realization that he wasn't likely to be in there. They walked in and the first bed was occupied. The farthest bed was probably occupied but the curtains were shut. Hogan looked at the first occupant who looked up at them with a familiar face.

Hogan was surprised. "Colonel Crittendon?"

"Oh Hogan, ol' boy. Come to visit have you? Haha, got caught on some barbed wire while escaping. Got cut up a bit, I did." Crittendon spoke, happy to see a familiar face.

Hogan looked at the far bed. "Who's in that bed?"

Crittendon looked over. "Oh, some American Colonel. They're not sure of his name. He's been pretty dazed. They think he was shot out of the sky and got his head knocked about a bit."

"Amnesia?" Hogan asked seriously.

"Oh no not that far. He just has trouble focusing, they say, and concentrating. They say he's improving though. He must have been shot out pretty badly." Crittendon spoke thoughtfully.

"Why do you say that?" Hogan asked curiously.

"His legs were banged up something terrible. I saw when they brought him in. He had bandages all over his legs and head. They've been working with him to try and get him to wake enough to be coherent."

"You see his face?" Newkirk asked hopeful.

"No not quite the doctor was in the way." Crittendon said closing his book a bit. "Why are you curious may I ask?"

Hogan sighed. It wasn't Carter. They knew it was an American Colonel who had been shot down. "We're looking for Carter."

It seemed to upset Crittendon, of course he had been fond of the lad. "Carter? The bright young lad? Shame."

"Yeah." Hogan said quietly. "Well, we'll let you be. We're still looking for Andrew."

"Good luck, do let me know if you find him, what." Crittendon smiled his usual goofy smile and went back to his book.

Hogan smiled. For once Crittendon wasn't annoying him. Newkirk and Hogan left hope beginning to shatter and it was only the first hospital they went to.

Newkirk thought back to the conversation with the British Colonel. Something seemed odd. "American colonel…" He whispered to himself so quietly that Hogan didn't even hear it. There was something about it. He looked back up the stairs they had just came down that led to Crittendon's room and the American colonel.

Newkirk turned again to the stairs. Hogan picked up the phone to call Lebeau and Kinch for a report and to give theirs.

…

_To Be Continued…_


	3. The American Colonel

The American Colonel

…

…

Hogan got off the phone with Kinch at the other hospital. It took about ten minutes to get a hold of him then they talked for about another twenty. Newkirk was growing impatient and wanted to search more but for some reason that American colonel up in Crittendon's room was still nagging at him. He was sitting on the bench looking up the stairs. Hogan walked up to Newkirk. "He wasn't there either. They're going to meet us here. They say that the General wants to speak with us. They were contacted at the hospital by his secretary not but a few hours ago. We're supposed to return to the base."

"But we haven't finished searching yet." Newkirk said pleadingly.

Hogan wasn't happy about it either but he couldn't disobey direct orders, besides maybe the general heard something about Carter. He had to know what it was.

Newkirk looked back up the stairs.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Hogan asked curiously.

"Sir, I-" Newkirk hesitated. The colonel would probably think him silly. "I want to know who the American colonel was."

Hogan didn't understand. "Why?"

"I-I don't know I have a strange feeling about it. Like I should go back up there and see 'im." Newkirk looked again at the stairs.

Hogan looked at the man confused but nodded. "Go ahead. It will be a little while before Kinch and Lebeau can make it over here."

Newkirk nodded in return and climbed the stairs again. As he walked to the room he prepared himself for the disappointment. It wouldn't be Carter. This was just to put his mind at ease that he had looked at every John Doe in the hospital. He turned the corner into the room and stopped abruptly. The doctor was at the far bedside helping someone up. All Newkirk could see was the doctor's white coat, a pair of bandaged legs and a curtain covering everything else.

"That's it…just pull yourself up. Now that you're awake I'll take you to the X-ray room to see how that leg of your is." Newkirk heard the doctor talking to who ever it was in the bed. He saw the doctor hoist the body up to it's feet to help it stand. An arm was around the doctor's neck for support. There was a wheel chair next to the bed that the doctor was going to put him in.

Crittendon wasn't in the room. The doctor turned to the door slightly and caught a glimpse of Newkirk. "If you're looking for Colonel Crittendon he's gone to have his stitches taken out. He will probably be released today." The doctor stepped out with the man still supported on wobbly legs. He kept almost collapsing save for the doctor being there to catch him. Then the doctor turned to face the door curious as to why Newkirk was still there. And that's when Newkirk saw the man's face.

"Andrew…"

The man in the doctor's arms looked up somewhat. He looked at the door and his eyes focused on a figure in the doorway.

"You know this man?" The doctor asked pulling the man up again so he didn't fall.

"Yes, 'e's Sergeant Andrew Carter." Newkirk said taking a step forward.

The man was still focusing on Newkirk.

"But he's a colonel." The doctor said confused.

Newkirk shook his head as he took a step forward. "Why do you say that?"

"Well he had an American Colonel's hat with him when we found him." The doctor explained.

"American colonel's 'at…" The pieces were falling together.

The man could focus now. "Peter?" The voice was soft.

Newkirk looked at the man who was Andrew Carter. His eyes were half glazed and focusing. Then the eyes cleared and recognition were in them.

"Peter!" The voice was stronger now. Carter pushed himself away from the doctor and stumbled into Newkirk who caught him then lowered him to the ground. "Thank goodness. I hoped and prayed that you guys made it." Andrew looked up at the Englander who was silent. That silence worried the young man. "Everyone made it right?"

Newkirk didn't know what to say. Here Andrew was in seriously bad condition and he was still worried about them. "Yeah everyone made it, mate." And they did. Carter was the last one. Newkirk smiled and could see the relief flood Carter's eyes as a small smile crept onto his's face.

Andrew's eyes fluttered. "oh good…" His voice was just a whisper. He lowered his head into Newkirk's chest and soon fell asleep. No wonder he they didn't know who he was. He barely had any strength to keep his eyes open. He was running off of adrenaline when he saw Peter. Newkirk and the doctor hoisted him into his bed and the doctor left the two to be alone. He'd postpone the X-rays for now. Newkirk saw, on the bedside table, Hogan's hat. It was a bit torn but it was without a doubt Hogan's hat. That's why they thought Carter was an American colonel.

Newkirk stayed with Carter incase he woke up. Hogan would know where to find him. Newkirk wanted to rush and tell Hogan that he'd found Carter but he didn't want to leave the young man. He was in rough enough condition as it was.

The doctor returned half an hour later to check on things. "Has he woken yet?"

Newkirk shook his head.

"That's to be expected I suppose. When he was brought here two nights ago we were told he'd woken only a few times before but wasn't coherent."

"Wait… you mean 'e's only been 'ere a few days?" Newkirk asked incredulously.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, he was transferred here. They had left him alone for a ew minutes to take care of an emergency but then he had taken a fall and worsened his legs. When they found him originally he was all torn up. He suffered a few bullet wounds but nothing serious. They were easily taken care of. It's the bullet wound in his leg that is the real trouble."

Newkirk looked at Carter's covered legs. "But both of them are bandaged…"

"He had taken a fall and injured the other one. He'll recover he just needs to work on his walking. His head injury is healing well too. He's been becoming more and more coherent in what's going on around him." the doctor continued, and gave Carter a cursory look over.

"Who found 'im?" Newkirk asked as the doctor took Carter's pulse.

"We don't know, but he was brought off a plane that came to England. By some luck he made it to a small hospital in a city near the coast. He was there for a few weeks recovering, then he had his fall and was sent here for extensive care. We had more staff than the other hospital and we were willing to take him."

Then Carter had been out of Germany shortly after they left after all. He'd have to get the young man to tell them his story sometime… hopefully he remembered.

There came a knock at the door. "Newkirk? You in here?" It was Hogan.

Newkirk couldn't be seen behind the curtain and he stepped off the stool and rushed to his commanding officer. "Sir it is 'im! It's Andrew!"

Hogan seemed to be in shock. He rushed passed Newkirk to the bed and found Carter asleep. Newkirk walked to his side and watched he sleeping man. "But Crittendon said he was an American colonel."

"Because the 'ospital thought 'e was. 'e 'ad your 'at, Sir." Newkirk pointed to the cap on the side table explaining everything.

"And they thought it was his…" Hogan was putting the pieces together. "But then how did he get to London?"

"We'll have to 'ave 'im tell us that." Newkirk said shrugging.

"I'll … I'll get the others," Hogan left to get Kinch and Lebeau who would be waiting down at the reception desk. And sure enough they were.

"Mon colonel where's Newkirk?" Lebeau asked casually.

Hogan was panting for having run all the way down there. "He's with Andrew!"

Kinch and Lebeau looked at one another alarmed but happy. "What? You mean he's here?"

Hogan nodded. "Yeah."

"But you said you'd looked-"

"I know, I know, but the American colonel that was sharing a room with Crittendon was Andrew. They thought he was a colonel because he had my hat with him." Hogan explained.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kinch said before he and the other two ran up to the room.

When they came in Newkirk had moved the curtain back further. "'ey guys." The Englander spoke quietly.

Lebeau and Kinch hurried to the bed side and saw Carter sleeping on his side.

"He rolled over?" Hogan asked seeing the new position.

"Yeah. He groaned and complained a bit and rolled over. Sort of. I had to help him adjust his legs."

Hogan nodded.

It was only a matter of hours before Carter woke up again. Hogan had completely forgotten about the general that when he paid a visit to the hospital himself he was relieved to know that the men were still there. He went up to the room where the receptionist said the men would be only to have quite a surprise. "Colonel Hogan, I understand that you're looking for your man Carter but you could have at least told me or sent a message that you wouldn't be there at the meeting." The General was pretty fair about the whole ordeal, especially when he saw who was in the bed. "You mean you found him? Well fancy that, and here I was about to send you on a mission to get it off your mind."

Hogan was relieved that the general would change his mind about that. Andrew needed them there with him.

The general left his regards for Carter and returned to the base to inform the others and send word to Carter's family. They hadn't been contacted that he was missing in action yet, so they would be happy to hear that he was out of the prison camp and safe in a hospital in London.

It wasn't long after, that Carter awoke. He mumbled something then lazily opened his eyes. He saw the four men watching him with big smiles on their faces. He smiled back. "You guys look happy." He noted.

Hogan chuckled. "Of course we are, do you know how much we've worried about and looked for you? We were tempted to disobey orders and go straight into Germany to find you."

Carter's smile didn't falter. "You wouldn't have found me." Then he changed the subject. "I'm hungry. And kind of sleepy."

"Well mate you must 'ave been through a lot. The Doc said that you were completely exhausted and your legs were wounded." Newkirk said noting Carter's bandaged legs.

Carter looked at his legs that were covered by the warm blanket. "Yeah… It's a long story."

The men smiled. "We'd like to hear it." Kinch said taking a stool. Then remembered Carter was tired. "Or at least start the story.

Carter smiled. "yeah… I'll try to tell you before I fall back asleep again."

"Conserve your strength for now the story isn't going anywhere." Hogan said holding his hand up.

"Okay, boy, I mean Sir." Carter said correcting himself.

Hogan didn't care. He just smiled and let Carter rest. It was a good week and a half before Carter could fully stay awake. During which time the men took turns helping Carter walk. Carter was able to have enough strength to tell his story at that time.

Newkirk was helping Carter walk out of the room while Carter watched his footing, when Carter began his story.

…

To Be Continued…


	4. It's Over

Escape

…

…

The guard was in front of them. He had yanked Hogan to the ground. Although Hogan had been angry with him; probably thinking he was being clumsy, Carter didn't care. He'd much rather have the men mad at him then see them get hurt. He felt the adrenaline pulsing through his veins as he had been running through the woods. Carter knew there was no way they were going to get passed the guard without being caught. He saw Hogan was going to make a sacrifice and leave the group. He wouldn't let him do that. The patrol behind them was getting closer. He took the gun from Hogan and handed it back to Newkirk. He was sorry that Hogan had dropped his when they fell, but it was the only way to make his stop. Besides the others were armed and could protect him, and if things went as they should they wouldn't run into many, if any, patrols on their way to the coast.

Carter bid his farewell to Hogan telling him he'd try to get back and making light of the situation by telling him 'not to wait up'. He crawled off into the bushes. He crawled far enough away until he could stand and run a ways further. He ran as far as he thought necessary. He stood and looked back to where he could barely see the guard. He heard an explosion over the loud roaring wind. His bombs went off. He looked at his watch; right on time. As always. He saw a red glow and smoke rise from where the camp was, or used to be. He wasn't sure how bad the explosion was. He littered the bombs in every tunnel. If they all exploded then did the camp collapse in on them? It was a possibility. He pulled his hand gun from it's holster and raised it into the air. He pulled the trigger and the gun went off. He heard shouts and running foot steps coming in his direction. He waited until they were close enough behind him and the men had enough time and room to escape before making his own escape.

He turned and ran further and deeper into the woods as quickly as he could. He heard gun shots behind him going off. They must have spotted him. He nearly fell when he heard a bullet fly passed his right ear. They were getting closer and their aim better. He picked up speed. He leapt over a fallen log and some branches that littered the forest floor. The guns still went off. There was no way he'd lose these goons and make it to the coast. He turned around and, while giving a wide berth to the soldiers, made his way south away from the coast.

He wasn't sure for how long he'd run but they were still behind him. The wind was even harsher and he was running against it. He needed to rest. He'd have to give them the slip. He looked ahead for any kind of hiding place. There was a hill coming up. He could go down the hill and hide. He could lose them that way. He was at the crest of the hill when a bullet hit him in his right leg. He tripped and rolled down the steep hill. He hadn't realized it was so steep. He crashed to a stop at the base of the hill gasping for air from having run so much and from the pain in his leg. He crawled as best as he could until he was among a group of trees and brush where he could hide. He was lying on his side and the wind gusted again.

Something hit the bush next to him. Startled, he spun his head to look at what enemy was nearing. However it was nothing more than a torn piece of fabric. Carter plucked it from the small braches that it had gotten tangled in. It was a hat. He looked closer and even in the darkness could see that it was Hogan's hat. Torn, though it was, it was still recognizable. He suddenly felt as though the man were there with him; helping him; protecting him. He felt a little more at ease now. The sun was rising. He heard running crunching footsteps in the snow fly passed him. He tensed. He heard shouts in German as they continued down the hill. They stopped at the base of the hill and looked around. He saw a soldier looking at the snow where he had fallen and crawled away. They had spotted the blood in the snow.

Who was it? They were coming toward him. They watched the other soldiers carefully so as not to be seen. The others were still proceeding further away. This soldier came to the bushes then quickly crouched into them next to Carter who tried to crawl away. Carter looked into the face of the German soldier who was none other than Langenscheidt. The corporal was careful not to bring attention to himself when he came to Carter's side.

"I thought it might be one of you." He said quietly then smiled. He took his belt off and tore some cloth from himself. He began to tie the cloth around bullet wound and then tightened his belt around the wound as well. "I'll lead them off I don't know how long I'll be able to keep them off of your trail but be careful there are others in the woods." Karl stood, looked around and nodded for Carter to move. Carter did his best to stand. The pain was pretty bad but he ignored it as well as he could and went into a limping run along the base of the hill away from the guards.

He hoped that Langenscheidt would be alright now that Stalag Thirteen wouldn't be around anymore, now that they knew that the underground was partially rooted there. Carter wondered what would happen to Schultz and Klink and the others in the camp now that it would be closed for sure; possibly even destroyed. That got him wondering about the other men from the Stalag; did they all get out alright? Will they get to the coast alright? Carter was in such deep thought that he nearly ran into another patrol looking for the prisoners. He was able to stop in time however the wind had lulled slightly and a small crunch of the snow under his feet brought their attention to him. He booked away from them and into the woods, they shouted some orders and began chasing and shooting at him. He wasn't sure how much further he could run or how much longer. His legs were getting wobbly and were aching. His adrenaline kept the pain at bay. He was wet from having been lying in the snow and was cold from it. The wind wasn't helping either. His lungs hurt from the wind and cold air he was breathing so quickly. He thought for sure his lungs were going to explode.

He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He fell. He'd been hit again. He was face down in the snow his arms in front of him. He was still grasping Hogan's hat with all his might. He wasn't going to lose it to feel Hogan near him; supporting him. He felt someone at his side. He flinched and felt himself being pulled to his feet and his arm hoisted over and around someone's neck. He looked up and saw a familiar face half dragging him away from the on coming patrol. "Danzig?" Carter's voice was a strained breathless whisper.

"Sh." Danzig half dragged the young man over to a secluded area. They could hear the patrol run right passed them. Danzig placed Carter gently on the ground next to a tree.

Carter was still panting heavily unable to catch his breath. His chest hurt from the heavy breathing. "Wh-wh-" Carter was shivering too much to get a full word out.

"You've nearly made it to the French boarder." Danzig said guessing at Carter's question. "I've been following you trying to get a chance to get to you. It looks as though you have the entire Luftwaffe and Gestapo sections after you."

Carter's shivers didn't cease.

Danzig looked at the wound on the shoulder. "It isn't too bad. Didn't hit the bone. Got some of the flesh but other than that it just grazed you."

"Y-yeah…I-it-it st-st.."

"Shh." Danzig hushed him. "Relax. I know it stings."

Carter was still shivering and stuttering. He flinched slightly as Danzig quickly wrapped the wound. He looked down at himself. He was mess. His clothes were torn and destroyed. He felt his chest. His tags were gone.

Once Danzig was finished he stood and looked around.

Carter's heart was still beating three times its normal speed. He hadn't even come close to resting, although he was on the ground. His muscles were still very tense.

Danzig helped Carter to his feet and half dragged him through the remainder of the woods. Carter wasn't sure where they were going but he was trying to walk with Danzig and was for a while but then couldn't hold himself up anymore. Luckily There was a car on the road just outside the woods and Danzig helped Carter into the seat then circled around to the driver's seat and took off to take him across the boarder. The Underground had managed to jumped the guards at the checkpoints and take their places. This ensured their passage over the boarder. Carter wasn't sure how long they drove for. It felt like days... maybe it was. Danzig then took Carter out of the car and took him into some woods. "We're to meet the French underground here. They will take you and get you to London." Danzig stayed with Carter until the French underground came for him. Carter could see the sun was setting. He'd been running for nearly a day hadn't he. He didn't even notice. The drive hadn't allowed him to relax in the slightest. Every time they approached a checkpoint he panicked that he'd be caught. But every time they found out it was Danzig and allowed them to pass.

Sometime during the sunset of his fifth day the French underground arrived with an ambulance. Carter was lifted onto a stretcher the Colonel's hat on his chest and was carried into the ambulance. He fell asleep after that. Apparently he had injured his head when he fell and because of the bullet wounds lost a fair amount of blood tiring him even more. He woke once on his flight to London. However he was never identified to the captain. When he was taken into the hospital the only clue they had about who he was, was the American Colonel hat that he had with him. He slept soundly and was recovering in the hospital. Out his window was a beach and ocean. He knew he was in England at least, with the accent that the nurses and doctors spoke in when they came in when he was dazed enough to hear anything.

He'd been there for weeks. He wanted to know about his friends. He was still tired and weak but he sat up as well as he could and pulled the covers off of himself. He pulled his legs out of bed and, bracing himself against the bed side table, stood. He used the wall to brace himself as he walked. He looked down the hall, he saw a nurse at a desk filling out some papers then she turned and left. Carter decided to try and follow her. He got to the end of the hall and saw a small flight of stairs. He figured he could handle them there were only about ten steps. So as carefully as he could he braced himself on the wall and railing and stepped down the first stair. So far so good. He stepped again, he wobbled and grasped the railing. His legs were shaking. He couldn't move or else he'd fall. Maybe if he just sat down. He tried to lower himself, but his knees gave and he fell down the remaining stairs. He had hit his head and blacked out. He vaguely remembered being lifted and being in an ambulance. Then the next thing he knew there was a doctor at his bed side telling him he was in London and wanting to know his name. He wanted to tell them to check his dog tags but remembered he didn't have them then, before he could form any words, he lost ambition and fell asleep.

The next time he woke up and could remember anything the doctor was telling him that they wanted to take a look at his legs. They did hurt after all. He supposed it was a good idea. When he was sitting up he saw a wheel chair, having been worried that he'd have to walk there, this sight made him relieved. He didn't want a repeat of his last adventure. The doctor pulled him to his feet and was practically carrying him. Every time Carter's legs went to give out the doctor didn't let go and kept him up. He recalled the doctor speaking but he was dizzy from having stood up. The blood had rushed to his head. He looked up and saw a figure. Someone said his name. He raised his head further. The person was familiar. He was focusing as well as he could. Then the face came into clarity. A very worried but relieved looking Newkirk was only a few feet away. It was Newkirk. He was alive. He was safe. Carter tried to run to him but stumbled. He was caught by the Englander and then lowered to the floor, which was much appreciated. He couldn't hold himself up. He felt himself drifting off.

Everyone had made it out of Germany. Everyone. Everyone was safe…

…

Carter and Newkirk were in a waiting room now with Felix happy in his pocket. Carter had finished his story about an hour ago. The others had gone to get a quick snack barely ten minutes ago. Carter was in a wheelchair seeing as his legs gave out again. He was improving and the doctors said that he'd be able to walk again; he just had to be careful and be sure to practice. He also had to gain up his strength before he could fully be recuperated. Carter didn't care. He was just glad his friends were alright.

"Blimey, you really did have an adventure. That Langenscheidt is a real nice guy ain't 'e." Newkirk said referring to Carter's story. He took a card from the deck that sat on the small table in the empty room.

"Yeah…" Carter looked at his cards. "Gin."

"Blimey…" Newkirk had lost for the twelfth time in a row. "How about a break. You want to try walking again?" He wanted to do something other than lose at a card game… again.

Carter placed his cards on the table and put the deck together. "In a little while, sure." Hogan's hat was on the handle of the wheel chair. Newkirk had stitched up the holes and torn pieces. Carter then returned it to Hogan, but Hogan ended up leaving it with Carter most of the time anyway.

There was a knock on the door to the waiting room. The two looked at the door. A nurse walked in. "Sergeant Carter?"

"Yes?"

"This has arrived for you." The nurse said.

Carter nodded and took an envelope that she had with her. Once he hand it in his hands she left. It was a letter. Carter turned it over this way and that.

Newkirk was getting impatient. "What is it?"

"A letter." Carter said casually.

"Seriously, what is it?" Newkirk tried to snatch it away but, with a slight giggle, Carter pulled it away.

He tore the envelope open and pulled out a page and read the letter.

_Sergeant Carter,_

_If you receive this letter, it means that you've made it safely to England, which I am happy to hear. I hope your leg is doing better and you are well. I hope that the others are with you and safe also. Which I'm sure they are. According to the Gestapo none of them had ever been found. Please give them my regards._

_We at Stalag Thirteen were under suspicion of being part of your 'little band of buccaneers'. However, due to the Kommandat's ignorance of the matter among other proof that your Colonel Hogan often influenced the Kommandant and other guards. This was believable by all standards. Now Colonel Klink, Schultz, a few others and I decided to leave the country. Although it was touch to convince some of them. It's pretty well obvious now that your side will win. Hilda sends her regards to Hogan as well. She hopes to see him after the war and for him to stay in touch. She had asked me to attach her address. The others send their regards to you and your friends as well._

_Well, I hope all is well for you. Perhaps we will see each other again after the war._

_My best regards from Switzerland,_

_Karl Langenscheidt_

Carter smiled softly. It was kind of him to send a letter. He always liked Karl, the same way he liked Schultz. Carter folded the letter silently.

Newkirk looked at the young man. "So?"

Carter handed it to Newkirk who read it with smile emerging on his lips.

"That was considerate of 'im." Newkirk folded it back up handing it back to his friend.

"Yeah… wanna go for a walk and find the guys?" Carter asked wanting to show it to the others.

"Sure mate, let's go." Newkirk helped Carter out of the wheel chair and they went out of the room.

Everyone of his friends had made it out of Germany. Every single one. It was finally over.

The only things remaining in the empty room were the empty wheel chair with Hogan's hat hanging on the handle next to the small table that held the deck of cards remained with Newkirk's empty chair partially pulled out. The sun was shining through the window lighting up the area where the two men had just been. It was surely a happy ending.

…

_The End._


End file.
